Is it Possible?
by DarkHope24
Summary: A tragedy strikes the Host Club. Haruhi dies unexpectedly, affecting all who were close to her. What are they going to do now? Is it possible for them to move on? Find out! One-shot! Rated T just in case.


**Hey! So excited to see what you think! Please don't be mean with the reviews because I'm new to the whole writing fan fiction thing. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary: **A tragedy strikes the Host Club. Haruhi dies unexpectedly, affecting all who were close to her. What are they going to do now? Is it even possible for them to move on? Find out! Rated T just in case.

**On with the story!**

They never imagined that they would be here. They never imagined that this could actually happen.

Standing in front of the black marble stone with their friend's name on it. They remember what brought them here, how could they forget?

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day, one like any other. Well as normal as the Host Club could get._

_Tamaki was in a meeting with his father. Kyoya was working as hard as ever on his trusty pineapple laptop. Hikaru and Kaoru were bored out of their minds; they tried to fill the boredom with video games and pranks and it worked for a little while, but eventually they would get tired of whatever it was they were doing. Mori and Honey were at Kendo practice; Honey anxious to eat cake, and Mori as silent and stoic as ever. Ranka was at work; he wouldn't be home until late at night._

_I bet you're wondering where Haruhi is at the moment. She was doing what she does best, finding the best deals at the grocery store._

_She found the best deal on beef and was currently in the checkout line to purchase her latest find. After paying for her food, Haruhi started the short walk back to her small apartment that she shared with her father._

_Looking both ways, Haruhi deemed it safe to cross the street. Oh, how wrong she was._

_She was in the center of the crosswalk by now. Haruhi heard the sound of screeching tires and yells from the surrounding people._

_Time seemed to slow down as the car tried its best to skid to a halt before hitting the fifteen year old girl just crossing the street. Children were screaming and parents were doing their best to comfort them. People covered their eyes as the car finally made contact._

_Haruhi was thrown 20 feet away on impact and she hit a wall. Her breathing was shallow and she was losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by people she didn't know and the yelling. But she couldn't hear it, not over the pounding in her head. Her last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was 'I love you all. Goodbye.'_

_Now, you might be wandering who Haruhi was thinking about, or maybe you already know. It's not that hard to figure out. Her thoughts were on her father and the Host Club._

_An ambulance arrived within minutes, but it's those minutes that could cost Haruhi her life._

_The sight wasn't pretty. Haruhi's body was bruised and she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. A couple of bones had to be broken for some of her limbs were bent at odd angles._

_They all got a call. A call that would change their lives._

_Tamaki ran so fast out of his father's office that all his father could do was blink, not knowing where his son literally disappeared to. _

_Kyoya stood up without even bothering to move his laptop, it crashing to the ground; glass was everywhere as he sprinted out of his house-sized room. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled up from their lazy positions on the couch and stumbled to the awaiting limo, all the while not believing a single word that was said on the phone but didn't know for sure._

_Mori grabbed the stunned Honey and ran all the way to the hospital, praying that their friend was okay and that the whole thing was just a cruel joke._

_Ranka dropped the phone. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do, but as soon as the news sunk in, he rushed out of the bar he works at and called a cab to take him to the hospital that his daughter, his only family, was currently at._

_They all burst through the ER doors at once, all breathing heavily with wide eyes. How could the one person that they all cared about so much be hurt right now? None of them would dare think that Haruhi was any more than hurt, they couldn't imagine it._

_Ranka ran up to the closest nurse and grabbed their collar, bringing their face only inches from his. "Where is my daughter?" He asked dangerously, his eyes blazing with fury._

"_I'm sorry sir, but you have to give me a name," The nurse replied, his voice slightly shaking from fear._

"_My daughter, Haruhi Fujioka. Where is she?" Ranka demanded, ignoring the tears that were flowing down his cheeks._

"_Miss Fujioka is currently in surgery. I'm sorry sir, but you can't see her. A doctor will be out to update you soon. Please, sit and wait," The nurse said calmly, realizing that Ranka was just a worried father._

_Mori and Honey were able to peel Ranka off the innocent nurse and they sat him down in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs._

_Tamaki gave Kyoya a pleading look and that's all Kyoya needed to take action. He walked slowly towards the now terrified nurse, his hair covering his face, but his glasses still gleaming through the onyx strands._

_He was furious, and worried. Nobody messes with Kyoya when he's like this. You have to feel a little bad for the nurse who was now going to be traumatized for the rest of his life._

"_Hello," His voice was threatening and cold, "My name is Kyoya Ohtori."_

_The nurse's eyes widened with realization. The boy standing front of him right now was THE Kyoya Ohtori!_

"_How may I help you, Ohtori-sama?" The nurse's voice was shaking._

"_I need you to make sure that Haruhi Fujioka is okay. If not, then you and every other doctor or nurse on her case will lose their jobs. I can easily find replacements," Kyoya warned; his lips in a deep frown._

_The nurse nodded his head, not trusting his voice to say any complete sentences._

_Kyoya turned on his heel and walked back over to his distressed friends and Haruhi's father._

_They sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for news on Haruhi's condition. They knew she had been hit by a car, none of them wanted to believe it though. They didn't know how bad it was._

_What felt like an eternity later, but was actually only about an hour, a doctor emerged to give them news on Haruhi's condition; his face did not give them confidence._

_His face had a small frown and his eyes were down cast as he slowly walked towards them._

"_Ranka Fujioka?" The doctor asked._

_Ranka stood. "How's my daughter?" His voice was shaking; he almost didn't want to know the answer, fearing the worst._

_The doctor sighed. "Haruhi was hit by a truck going 50 miles per hour. She was thrown from her position in the crosswalk, hitting a wall about twenty feet away," The doctor explained wearily. He didn't want to tell Haruhi's father her injuries, but he had to; it was a part of the job. By now, the Host Club members were surrounding Ranka with worried faces, tears on some of their faces, and Ranka was shaking uncontrollably._

"_Her injuries were extensive. Her body was hit on the right side causing her right humorous to shatter and her right femur to snap in half. Her impact with the wall was incredibly hard causing severe fractures in her spinal cord and her skull cracked in the back. There was a large amount of internal bleeding and her brain was bleeding as well," He paused, looking at the reactions of the group that had gathered._

"_P-please, j-just tell m-me. What h-happened in the s-surgery?" Ranka stuttered, tears flooding his face._

_The doctor took a long deep breath, not wanting to deliver this devastating news. "In the surgery, I started trying to get her brain bleed under control while the other doctors worked on her internal bleeding. I stopped the brain bleed. The break in her right arm, we would not have been able to fix so we were going to amputate it," that gained a gasp from them all (including Mori and Kyoya!), but the doctor continued never the less. "We never got the chance because they needed to stop the internal bledding first. More blood was leaving her body than what we could put into it. Then her heart went into v-fib which means that her heart started beating uncontrollably. We did the electrical paddles in order to regulate the heart beat, but it wouldn't slow down. Eventually, it was too much stress on her body and her heart stopped. I'm sorry, Mr. Fujioka, but Haruhi died in surgery," the doctor finished, placing a supportive hand on Ranka's shoulder._

_Ranka collapsed in on himself and sobbed. His body rocked back and forth._

_The Hosts had wide eyes; each (except for Kyoya and Mori) had fresh tears forming in their eyes ready to spill over at any moment._

_Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up his nose and lowered his shaking head. Mori stiffened, but he did his best to comfort the sobbing mess that was, in fact, his cousin. They would cry later, not in front of the people who needed them to be strong._

_Kyoya knelt down and helped Ranka back onto shaking legs. He glanced at the doctor, who in turn stiffened under the Shadow King's penetrating gaze. "Thank you for doing everything you could. You can keep your job," the doctor relaxed, but Kyoya continued. "For now."_

_He started to lead Ranka to the exit of the hospital, but Ranka stopped. He turned back around, towards the doctor. "May I see her?" Ranka asked, surprising everyone._

"_I don't know if you would want to do that Mr. Fujioka. Haruhi went through serious trauma and her body-"_

"_She's my daughter! I need to see her!" Ranka yelled, shaking with fury._

_The doctor sighed. "Ok, you can see her, but don't say I didn't warn you," The doctor conceded._

_Ranka nodded a thank you to the doctor as he led them to his daughter's corpse. The hosts were hesitant, but they realized that seeing her for themselves would help them come back to reality. They didn't want it to be true, but they needed to know for sure._

_Upon seeing Haruhi's battered body, their chests all tightened._

_Her skin was mostly purple from bruises, but the parts that weren't were incredible pale. Her head was shaved so the doctor was able to stop the brain bleed, now there was a gnarly scar on her scalp. There were cuts and scrapes that coated her body. Her chest did not rise and fall with breath like they were hoping. Ranka leaned down and kissed Haruhi's forehead._

_He stood straight and closed his eyes. He gave a small nod, telling the doctor to cover her up._

_They all walked out of the hospital with hollow eyes and stiff bodies._

"_I'm sorry," Tamaki said, putting a hand on Ranka's shoulder. Ranka just shrugged him off and got into a cab._

_Tamaki lowered his eyes, his hand going limp by his side. He sighed and went to his limo._

_Kyoya pushed up his glasses one more time, gave one last look to his fellow Host Club members, and then got into his own car._

_Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed each other hands and squeezed. They shared a look, then lowered their heads before getting into their black limo._

_Mori picked up his shaking cousin and silently started walking back to his house. They had come without a car, but they didn't have to energy to call for one to pick them up._

_End Flashback_

Now here they were.

The Princely Type. The Cool Type. The Little Devil Types. The Boy-Lolita Type. The Wild Type. And The Father.

Standing in front of a black marble stone that had Haruhi's name carved into it, but no more tears; they couldn't cry anymore. Seven roses were placed in front of the stone along with a picture of a smiling little girl with brown hair and brown doe-like eyes.

One white rose. One purple rose. One orange rose. One light blue rose. One pink rose. One dark blue rose. And one red rose.

This devastation caused the hosts to really reflect on their relationship with Haruhi. They need to define their feelings in order to move on.

Tamaki always called Haruhi his daughter, because he didn't understand the feelings he had for her. But now that she's gone, he finally faced those feelings. And he realized, all too late that he loved Haruhi with all his heart. But he also knew that Haruhi would want him to move on, and maybe he could, eventually.

Tamaki remembers the last thing Haruhi said to him. "You're such an idiot Tamaki-sempai," Her voice was so playful and she had a huge smile on her face. "But you're also a great friend," she added and walked out of the third music room, unknowingly for the last time.

Kyoya was always called mommy. He's not mommy. He reflected on his own relationship with Haruhi. She was able to see through him, and he loved that, but he didn't love her. Not romantically. They started with a strictly business relationship because of her debt, but it grew into a friendship that he depended on.

The last words Haruhi said to him were, "Don't you dare add that onto my debt Kyoya-sempai! It was Tamaki-sempai's fault!" She warned him, her eyes on fire. Kyoya nodded and took off the cost of the 20,000 yen tea set. He gave her a genuine smile and she returned it.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know what to do with themselves. Haruhi could tell them apart, she made them individuals. It seemed that Hikaru was in love with her too, like Tamaki, but that wasn't the case. Hikaru and Kaoru both thought of Haruhi as the sister they never had but they always wanted.

The last time they talked to Haruhi they played the "Which One Is Hikaru Game?" and she had guessed right, warming their hearts.

Mori was silent. Haruh understood that. And, though she couldn't speak silently like he could, she always knew what he was saying. He felt that he needed to protect her just as he protects Honey, but now he feels like he failed. He thinks that this is his fault even though there was nothing he could have done.

Haruhi didn't really say anything to Mori, but she gave him a smile that spoke volumes to him.

Honey loved sweets. Haruhi didn't like sweets that much, but she always had cake with him when he asked and they both loved strawberries. Honey loved her friendship and he knew that she was changing the Host Club for the better, but she's gone and they don't know what to do with themselves.

Honey and Haruhi had been eating cake when Haruhi said, "You know, Honey-sempai. You're a lot more than just a cute kid who like sweets and that's what I admire about you. You're not afraid to be yourself." She smiled at him and finished her strawberry cake.

Ranka lost his daughter, the last of his family. Life isn't over for him; he will just have to live for Haruhi. He knows that that's what Haruhi would want.

One by one, they all left the graveyard. Their eyes all downcast and their hearts filled with sadness.

Maybe, just maybe they could move on? Because it is possible, but only with time.


End file.
